I Need Coffee
by IAin'tNoOrdinaryGirl
Summary: Percy runs out of coffee. So, naturally, he goes to his neighbor, Annabeth Chase, at three in the morning. One-shot. Percabeth.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson, a man who breaks our feels and sanity does.**

Annabeth Chase was freaking tired. And who was to blame? Perseus freaking Jackson. She couldn't stop thinking about him. Percy, her neighbor had decided to knock at her door at 3 A.M. because he ran out of coffee. Coffee. Who the hell drinks coffee at 3 anyways? But Annabeth couldn't complain when she saw his bare chest and him in just his dolphin pajama pants. She totally didn't turn red and wish she could stop time and stare forever. Totally. Totally. And she did NOT have a crush on her 23 year old neighbor. For god's sake she wasn't a teenager anymore. She tried to ignore the feeling when she got when his goofy (and hot) grin came to view. Stop thinking like that Annabeth. But she couldn't stop thinking about last night (or should she say morning?).

Annabeth was in a wonderful dream (which may or may not have included her neighbor). Then, she heard the fucking noise that woke her up. Knock-knock. Annabeth tried to ignore it. Then, the stupid noise got louder. Finally, she decided to look at who was disrupting her dream about studying (Percy). Standing there, was her dream itself (just maybe it wasn't a studying).

"Can I help you this during this beautiful night? You know, the one where its 3 o'clock and people would be sleeping?" she said sarcastically. Then, her eyes saw him. The him with no shirt and pajama pants. She hoped he couldn't see her face. Oh god, her face. It must look terrible. With her messed up hair and nothing but a tank top and shorts.

Percy didn't seem to notice her uncomfortableness and smiled and stated simply, "I need coffee."

Both of Annabeth's eyebrows shot up.

"At 3? And why would you think I can help you with your life threatening problem to which you decided to tell me about at 3?"

He grinned. That oh so amazing grin that made her insides flutter. "Well, Wise Girl, if it is life-threatening as you put it, then I have to come at this time." Annabeth yawned.

"Alright, I need to sleep. What do you want from me though?"

He said it slowly as if explaining to somebody 1 + 1 = 2. "Well, I need coffee. Want me to spell it out? I W-A-N-T C-O-F-"

And, Perseus Jackson, I want you.

"Shut up. And I don't have coffee, now get out before people in the apartments wonder why a 23-year old named Perseus Jackson was murdered tonight." As soon as she saw his smirk, she realized how wrong she worded it. She meant murder, but this was Percy of course.

"Ah, but you see Wise Girl, you love me. Just admit it," He added, winking. When he said that, she tried not to lunge at him or grab his collar and kiss the shit out of that boy. She also tried not to blush and die from embarrassment.

"Alright, please shut up before I kill you, and I don't have coffee, ran out yesterday."

It looked like this was exactly what he wanted to hear.

"Well, let's go and buy some!"

"Are you fucking crazy? It's 3!"

"More fun, now come on. I'm taking you to the 24/7 Starbucks,"

She looked at him like he was crazy. Did this count as a date? But she couldn't decline for some reason, a very un-Annabeth like thing to do. All the sleep from her had vanished and she felt wide awake. She sighed. She didn't have anything better to do anyway. Why not stare at his chest all day?

"Fine."

He looked as though Christmas came early. He grabbed her hand and pulled her down the stairs.

"Percy! Do you realize you're shirtless and I'm in my pajamas?"

He shrugged in a way that said something like, who gives a fuck?

"We aren't teeangers anymore, Percy."

"Annabeth, live a little. Now stop talking." he replied as he took her outside in the summer nights. Strangely enough, Annabeth felt happy. She felt his arm around her waist and blushed. Did he even notice he did that? It felt normal. Like it was supposed to be there.

Soon, they reached the store. Did 24/7 Starbucks even exist? He dragged her in and the lady looked at them bewildered. Why were some people at a random Starbucks at 3?

She had electric blue eyes and choppy hair. Her nametag read "Thalia," and she looked no older than Percy and Annabeth.

"'Sup? I'll take your orders in a second. I hate this job," she added when she spilled some beans all over the counter.

Percy grinned and muttered, "Same old Thals," Annabeth felt a pang of jealousy. He knew this girl?

Of course he did, he had a social life outside of her. Still, she couldn't brush the jealousy off.

Thalia appeared again. "Give me your orders. Finally scored a girl, Percy? Aww, my little cousin finally got a girl!" Percy blushed but didn't answer the second part. He gave her their orders and ordered them both Annabeth's favorite. She stared at him as Thalia walked on, in complete surprise. He supplied a wink in return.

Annabeth wasn't happy because Thalia and Percy weren't dating. She was not. Wasn't. Yep.

A couple minutes later, Thalia came back with their drinks and Annabeth noticed her give a wink to Percy from the corner of her eye. Percy smiled and dug in like a little child.

Thoughts came into Annabeth's head about Percy. Did he like her? Why didn't he go alone? Did he actually want her here? With him? **Was this a date?**

She was so absorbed in her thoughts she jumped when Percy chuckled.

"Wise Girl, if you want this to be a date, I have no problem with it." Percy said with a hint of twinkle in his eyes.

Annabeth's heart fluttered. What? She tried to act sane and not like some teenage girl. Annabeth noticed Percy watching her with a curious look. After a while, when she regained her composure, she said seriously, "I have a problem with it, but I think you can fix it." Was this flirting?

"Oh yeah?" he said leaning over the table making her heart beat rapidly.

"Yeah, you haven't kissed me." she said breathlessly, her heart pounding.

Let's just say he fixed that problem quite well.

 **A/N: It was so tempting to make dirty jokes in this fanfiction...but I resisted. Just for the sake of my readers..Anyway, leave a review and let me know what you think! Keep smiling, lovelies!**


End file.
